Snively's Advice
by firewriter196
Summary: Snively comes up with a devious plan to help Dr. Robotnik finally get rid of Sonic. But will it work?


Dr. Robotnik was in his chair writing down new ideas to finally get rid of Sonic when his nephew, Snively, stepped in.

"Not now, Snively. I'm busy.' said the mad scientist as he wrote down a very complex scenerio of Sonic being squished to death by a giant hammer. The idea seemed very luticris, but right now the doctor was willing try anything by this point.

"Scheming as usual uncle eggy? Perhaps I could be of assistance.' said Snively eager to help his uncle with an idea his lightbulb shaped head had formulated.

Robotnik thought about this for a moment. What did he have to lose? If the plan didn't work, he'd just subtract it from Snively's pay check.

"Alright my favorite nephew, I'm listening' said Robotnik as his put down his clipboard and gave Snively his full attention.

"Okay, here's the , we lure the hedgehog to us by capturing one of his little friends. Then, we use a machine that'll stick the hedgehog in his tracks.'

"Yes! Its perfect!' exclaimed Robotnik."Its brrrrilliant! Genius I say!' Robotnik then laughed so hard and loud that his nephew had to cover up his ears until he was finished.

Robotnik gave his nephew a friendly slap on the back."I might be rid of that meddling rodent after all thanks to you nephew.' said Robotnik.

"Aw, sucks it was nothing uncle eggy.' Snively said feeling thankful he came up with the idea in the first place.

It was about two days after Snively had told Robotnik his plan. Now, they were both ready to see if it would actually work. They had just captured Tails while the fox was exploring GreenHill zone.

"You guys aren't gonna get away with this! Sonic's gonna save me and you two creeps will get what you deserve!' threatened the two-tailed fox.

"Silence, you little twerp.' coldly remarked Snively.

"Agreed. You're not in the position to threaten anyone, you two-tailed freaked! Besides, you're too... tied up at the moment.' said Robotnik

The mad scientist and his nephew both laughed with sadistic glee. Tails was indeed tied up as bait to lure Sonic into their trap.

" You two are so dumb. Sonic's too smart to get captured by a bunch of...' was all the fox could say before Robotnik covered his mouth with tape.

"Enough! I'm going to need to concentrate in order for this brilliant plan to work. And I don't need more than one rodent downplaying my genius. Isn't that right, Snively?' asked Robotnik.

"Oh, most certainly, sir.' agreed his nephew. Although, he was the one who came up with the idea.

Just then, the two heard very framilier fast pacing coming their way.

" Its show time.' said Robotnik as he climbed into his hovercraft. As the machine arose from the ground, Robotnik pressed a green button which made his new megamuck squerter come out of a hole on the bottom of his mech.

"This is exciting isn't it you little twerp?' Snively asked Tails who just gave him a mean look. "Just you wait, twerp. Soon, that blue buffon will be no more.' Snively said with an evil smile on his face and turned his attention back to the battle that would soon commence.

Sonic the hedgehog was doing daily running when he saw Robotnik in his hovercraft in the distance and stopped in his tracks.

" What's that ego maniac up to this time?' Sonic asked himself. He figured the doctor was causing trouble as 's when he spotted Snively and his little buddy Tails who was being held hostaged.

"Hold on, little bro! Be there in a sonic second!' said the hedgehog as he proceded to rush over to rescue Tails.

"Just as planed! Now, rodent, get a load of this!' said Robotnik as he shot tons of megamuck at the speedy hedgehog.

Using his supersonic speed, Sonic easily dodged the toxic concoction Robotnik shot at him.

" Missed me! Missed me! Now you gotta kiss me!' exclaimed the hedgehog pointing to his rear end as he got closer to his best pal.

"Grrrr... You were just lucky that time, rodent. But now, its time to bring out the big guns!" said Robotnik as he began to charge up the weapon.

"Not gonna happen! Time for a supersonic spin!' said Sonic as he then jumped up and spindashed in Robotnik's hovercraft.

" Oh, nooooooo!" yelled Robotnik as his machine crashed into the ground and exploded, getting megamuck all over him.

" I hate that hedgehog.' Robotnik said in pain and filth.

Snively ran over to he defeated uncle while Sonic rescued Tails.

"Don't worry, sir. Next time, I'm sure one of my brilliant plans will work.' assured Snively.

"No, Snively. I don't think there won't be a next time.' said Robotnik.

"Why is that sir?' asked Snively.

"Because your goose is cooked!' shouted Robotnik.


End file.
